wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Bongo Rock/Transcript
Transcript for Bongo Rock Narrator: It was a typical Tuesday in the basement lair of Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. (Scene: Chuck’s mom’s basement. Chuck is sitting on his couch eating a sandwich and watching TV.) Announcer: We now return to Dollars for Dollars, the game show where contestants trade dollars for other dollars. Chuck’s mother: (offscreen) Chuckie! Chuck: Oh come on, ma, I’m watching my program. Chuck’s mother: (offscreen) But there’s some mail for you. Chuck: Mail? For me? (He gobbles up the rest of his sandwich, then runs to the top of the stairs where his mother is holding a package. He takes it from her.) Chuck: Thanks, ma. Mail, mail, mail, mail, mail, mail, mail, mail, mail! (He chants this excitedly as he goes back down to his couch. He opens the package quickly.) Chuck: Whoa! A radio?-- who would send me a radio? Hm. There’s no name on this-- oooh! Maybe I have a secret admirer! Who could it be? (He stares into space for a while without saying anything.) Narrator: Psst-- Chuck... can you ponder that question later? We’ve got a show to get off the ground. Chuck: Right, I’m sorry. Okay-- (He turns the radio on. The voice of Mr. Big comes on, but Chuck doesn’t recognize it.) Mr. Big: (voice) Hello, and welcome back to Radio Tough Guy, radio for tough guys and their immediate family. Now, a word from our sponsor. (brief pause) Are you really mighty, but don’t always show it? Would you like to become mightier than you already are? Chuck: Hmm… I think so! Mr. Big: (voice) Are you sick and tired of WordGirl always getting in your way? Chuck: Yeah! Mr. Big: (voice) A-a-and do you hate it when your mom irons your socks? Chuck: Yes! They get all stiff and crinkly! Mr. Big: (voice) If you answered yes to any of these questions, then you’re ready to become… more mighty! Chuck: (clapping his hands) Oh boy! What do I do? Mr. Big: (voice) I bet you’re wondering what you should do. Why, the best way for you to feel more mighty is to go do something BIG and DRAMATIC! Something like, oh, I don’t know, disabling all the security cameras at City Hall. Chuck: Yeah, I could do that. Mr. Big: (voice) Wonderful! Now, get going! We now return to our regularly scheduled musical program, "Bongos 'Til Dawn". For tough guys. (The sound of bongos comes over the radio.) Chuck: Wow, this is great! Look out world-- and WordGirl! Here comes the mighty Chuck, again! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! He-he-he-he! Bye, ma. I’ll be back later. (He has left the basement, and walks out the door and gets into the car.) Chuck’s mother: While you’re out, can you get me a couple things from the store? Chuck: I already left, Ma, I can’t hear you! (to himself) Mighty villains do not run errands! (He leaves in the car. Nearby we see a white van parked with a satellite dish on top. Inside the van, Mr. Big watches Chuck leave.) Mr. Big: Ha-ha, Chuck! So easily deceived. Go and do my bidding! Soon what I want will be MINE! And then the city will know how truly mighty Mr. Big truly is! Truly! (plays the bongos) Narrator: Meanwhile, at City Hall… (Scene: City Hall. Becky and Bob are standing in a line of people waiting.) Becky: Look, I know you’re a supermonkey, but rules are rules. In this city, all pets have to have a license. (Bob waves her off.) Becky: It’s so if you get lost, people will know where you live. (Bob complains.) Animal License Lady: NEXT! Becky: Hi. Um, I need to get a license for my pet. (Points to Bob.) Animal License Lady: Dog or llama? Becky: He’s a monkey. Animal License Lady: So… llama then? Becky: Ugh… it’s gonna be a long episode. (A crowd of people run by, screaming.) Becky: This sounds like a job for WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face! (They go off camera.) (We then see the view from a security camera. Chuck walks in front of it and points his condiment ray at it, and covers it with ketchup.) Chuck: He-he-he-he! You know, that announcer was right? I feel much more mighty already! (He points the ray at another camera, but WordGirl and Huggy fly in front of it. Huggy catches the ketchup in his mouth.) Chuck: Not surprising to see you here. WordGirl: Just give it up, Chuck! Whatever you’re doing, Captain Huggy Face and I are going to stop you! (pause) What exactly are you doing anyway? Chuck: I’m disabling the security cameras to feel more-- oh, what’s the word? Moody? Oh, I just said it. WordGirl: Do you mean mighty? Chuck: Wh-what does that mean? WordGirl: Oh! Well, it means having great power, skill or strength, like that condiment ray is mightier than those security cameras. Chuck: Right, mighty! That’s the word the radio man used! WordGirl: The radio man? Chuck: Never mind. Here, WordGirl, have a little "horseradish surprise"! (He shoots the sauce at them, then covers the other cameras with it.) Chuck: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (He runs off.) WordGirl: He got away! Did you see which way he went, Huggy? (Huggy chatters something in a tone that sounds like “no”.) (Scene: Back at Chuck’s basement.) Chuck: Heh-heh! Not only did I destroy the security cameras, but I also got away from WordGirl and her hairy sidekick! Ooh, and I stopped at the dry cleaners on the way. Boy, what a productive afternoon! Let’s see what Mr. Radio has to say now! (He turns the radio back on. The bongos are playing.) Mr. Big: (voice) Woo! So, feeling more mighty because you just accomplished a huge task like, oh, I don’t know, disabling all the security cameras at City Hall and getting away from WordGirl? Chuck: How oddly specific, but yeah! I do! Mr. Big: (voice) Great! Now how would you like to feel even more mighty? Chuck: Sure! Mr. Big: (voice) Why it’s easy! All you have to do is go back to City Hall, tie up all the security guards, then the building will be completely defenseless! Chuck: Huh? It’s kinda similar to what I just did. Let me think about it for a minute… Mr. Big: (voice) Oh, come on! This is no time to ponder. The only thing standing in your way of feeling really, really mighty are some lousy security guards. You’re not going to let them stop you, are you? Chuck: No, I guess not. Boy, you sure have got a thing for City Hall! Mr. Big: (voice) Oh-oh, a-a-and now, uh, m-m-more bongos! (The bongos play again. Chuck scratches his head and walks off.) (Scene: Back at City Hall. WordGirl and Huggy are still brushing themselves off.) WordGirl: But why would Chuck disable the security cameras and then just leave? Hmm… maybe if we ponder it for a bit, we’ll come up with an answer. (They both stand there silent for a while, thinking to themselves.) Narrator: Uh, guys? WordGirl: Yeah? Narrator: We’re kind of grinding to a halt here. WordGirl: Well, we’re ponder'''ing the situation. '''Narrator: Oh. Okay, got it. Uh, might this be a good point in the episode to explain what ponder means? WordGirl: Oh, okay, yeah! To ponder something means to think about it deeply and thoroughly before you act. Like, when you had a hard time deciding what to give Huggy for his birthday last year, you ponder'''ed that decision for a long time. '''Narrator: Yes, and rainbow suspenders was definitely the way to go! (Huggy looks upset.) WordGirl: Mhm. (Nearby, Chuck is seen locking the security guards inside a closet.) Chuck: There, he-he-he! Yeah. (He shuts the door and turns around. WordGirl and Huggy are standing there.) Chuck: You didn’t just see that, did you? WordGirl: Yeah. Chuck: Oh. We-we-well, it doesn’t matter, because I’m mightier now than I ever was before! (He shoots condiments at them, but they dodge it.) Chuck: How's it feel to battle someone mightier than you? WordGirl: You tell ME! Chuck: I will, once you’re immobilized in ten thousand island dressing… (in a soft voice) my own recipe. (He fires it at them, coating them a thick layer of dressing.) Chuck: Ha-ha-ha-ha! (singing) I’m mightier than yoooou! Look, time to go! So long, Weak Girl! And, Captain… Weaky Face! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (takes off) Narrator: And… we’re back at City Hall again. (Scene: Later at City Hall. WordGirl and Huggy are building a wooden box around the building. Huggy is motioning where she should place the pieces.) WordGirl: Ha! Ah, there. All boarded up. There’s no way Chuck’s getting in there now! (The ground shakes around them.) WordGirl: Unless he goes underground. C’mon! (She picks up Huggy and then plows through the ground. Meanwhile, Chuck comes through the floor of a basement storage room, wearing a glowing pair of gloves.) Chuck: Wow, these sandwich-warming gloves melt the dirt like nobody’s business! (He looks around) There it is! (Chuck walks toward a pedestal with a gold case sitting on it.) Chuck: It’s just like the radio announcer said. Once I steal this, I’ll finally show WordGirl how big and strong and MIGHTY I really am! (Suddenly there is a whistling sound behind him.) Chuck: Heh-heh-heh. Well, well, welcome to the basement, Word-- hey! You’re not WordGirl… Mr. Big: You’re right! I’m not. I’m Mr. Big, and I’ve come for my prize-- that gold case! Chuck: W-w-wait, how do you know about this case? Mr. Big: Do these look familiar? (He holds up the bongos he was playing) Chuck: No. Mr. Big: Oh right, it was radio. Do these-- sound familiar? (He starts playing the bongos) Chuck: (gasps) You! Mr. Big: Heh-heh. That’s right, I am the radio announcer who’s been talking to you this whole time. Chuck: You used me! To get this case! Mr. Big: Well, you used me too, Chuckie! Didn’t you feel more mighty because of all this? Chuck: Well, yeah… Mr. Big: You got that all for free, my little friend! (Huggy lands behind him, and WordGirl floats down.) WordGirl: Hold it right there, Ch-- Mr. Big? Mr. Big: That’s right, WordG-- ow, cramp, cramp! I have been crammed inside a van all day-- WordGirl: Why? Mr. Big: Well, usually I have to resort to mind control to get what I want, but with Chuck here, good old fashioned advertising and false promises did the trick! Chuck: Thanks. WordGirl: All I know is it’s been a very long day, so let’s just get this over with. Alright? Huggy! (Huggy leaps up to attack them, but Chuck fires a blast of mustard at him, knocking him back. He then fires mustard at WordGirl, trapping her as well.) Chuck: Chuckie-boo’s still mighty! (Mr. Big grabs the case and runs for the tunnel.) Chuck: So hold it right there, Mr. Big! No one makes a fool of Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! (He aims his condiment ray at Mr. Big, but nothing happens.) Chuck: I’m out of mustard? Oh, that’s a bummer. Mr. Big: Aww, don’t feel so bad, Chuck-- no wait, you should feel bad! You lost! Hey-hey! Adios! Chuck: You know what? I’d rather go to jail than see you get away! (Chuck brings his sandwich-warming gloves over to WordGirl and Huggy, and melts away the mustard that is holding them.) Mr. Big: Wait, no! What are you doing? WordGirl: He’s doing the right thing! Chuck: Hey, he was talking to me. WordGirl: Sorry, I got excited. Chuck: Whatever, just get him! (WordGirl flies over and grabs Mr. Big before he can escape.) WordGirl: Nuh-uh-uh! (Mr. Big drops the gold case.) Mr. Big: Ah! Hey! Put me down! (She drops him to the ground, and Huggy pushes a crate underneath him. He falls into it.) Mr. Big: Hey, you don’t know your own strength! WordGirl: You got it. (Chuck puts the lid on the crate.) WordGirl: Looks like your plan had one fatal flaw, Mr. Big-- you forgot you’re not as mighty as WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face! Ponder THAT while you’re in jail! Chuck: We’re not ending the episode before we see what’s in the case, are we? WordGirl: No way! Let’s crack this baby open. (WordGirl opens the case, and holds up the contents.) WordGirl: It’s a-- key to the city? You went through all this trouble for a key to the city? It doesn’t really open anything, you know. Mr. Big: (from inside the crate) I know, but I always wanted one, okay? They're so big and shiny-- I like big and shiny things! WordGirl: Well, it’s really easy to get one. I’ve got like forty of them. All you have to do is do something good for the city! Mr. Big: (inside the crate) It's easier to steal one. Or trick him to steal one. Uh, that reminds me, what are you doing next Thursday? Chuck: Nothing, why? (WordGirl pushes the crate with Mr. Big inside.) WordGirl: Come on. Mr. Big: (to Chuck) Um, um, I’ll call you! Narrator: So once again, WordGirl and her little monkey friend have saved the city from the evil and sometimes mighty Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. (We see another image of the security camera like before, only this time Chuck is cleaning the condiments off of it with a rag.) Chuck: Ooh. This punishment is a lot harder than I thought. But maybe if I do it well enough, they’ll give ME a key to the city! Mmm. (Becky and Bob walk by Chuck as he stands on a ladder cleaning the cameras.) Narrator: Hey Chuck? Less ponder'''ing, more working. '''Chuck: Alright, alright! (Becky and Bob once again step up to the animal licensing window.) Becky: Hi there! Remember us? We’re here for a monkey license. Animal License Lady: Here’s a ferret license. Best I can do. Becky: We’ll take it. (They walk off) Narrator: So, tune in next week to watch WordGirl and her ferret sidekick-- (Bob come back into the scene and complains to the narrator.) Narrator: --in another action-packed episode of WordGirl! (In the closing scene, Huggy and WordGirl are in the spaceship hideout. WordGirl is sitting on a chair while Huggy sits on an ottoman playing bongos, wearing a pair of shades.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes